Forgotten Mother
by SilenceShouting
Summary: Bella has kept her secret for years, but now that she's escaped from Azkaban, she's finally coming clean. Bellatrix Lestrange is Harry Potter's real mother. Warning: This is Bella-redeeming. Even though I dislike Bella, this was just too good a story.
1. Prologue

**Hi! Ok, so I'm going to do this for now, unless it turns out that someone can tell me how to make real authors notes. Who knows, maybe this is the way. Don't judge me, I'm new to this. **

**Anyways, this is my first story, so please take the few seconds to review. Tell me how to improve, how to make author's notes, etc. etc. I've always been a big fan of FanFic AND Harry Potter. **

**XOXO, **

**Silence Shouting **

**Silence Whispering **

**Silence Eternal  
**

Prologue

Harry Potter stood in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to return, when the Penseive's closet door opened yet again, revealing the stone basin Harry had seen only once before, and then only for a few moments. Harry crept forward, suddenly nervous. In the Penseive was even more of Dumbledore's memories. Harry leaned in closer and soon found himself falling into a room he'd only seen once before, when seeing Dumbledore's memory of Karkaroff's trial. A huge crowd was gathered, all looking at the four chained chairs in the center of the room. They held a thickset man staring blankly and emotionlessly up at Bartemis Crouch, a thinner and more nervous-looking man, a woman with thick, shining dark hair and heavily hooded eyes, and a boy in his late teens, nothing more than petrified.

Crouch stood up, looking down at the 4 in front of him hatefully. "You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous—"

"Father," the boy cried, "Father… please…"

"—that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court. We have heard the evidence against you. The 4 of you stand accused of capturing an Auror—Frank Longbottom—and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse as well as his wife, believing him to have knowledge of where Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was—"

"Father, I didn't!" the boy shrieked.

"—You were planning to finish He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's work."

"Mother! Mother, stop him, Mother, I didn't do it, it wasn't me!"

However, Mr. Crouch pressed forwords, demanding a jury vote. Every hand rose up, up and against the four prisoners, condemning them to their fate. Suddenly, randomly, the woman started screaming. "No! Please! Let me see him! Please let me see him one last time! Lock me up, I don't care, just let me see Harry!"

And Dumbledore finally arrived, telling Harry in a rather annoyed tone that enough was enough, and they left the Pensieve.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella looked at the picture of her son Harry, the one taken on the day he was born. Young Harry sleeps in his mother's arms as the photographed Bella smiles at whoever was taking the picture. She shifted restlessly in her prison cell. It had been 14 years since she'd been sent to Azkaban, and she still missed her son.

-flashback-

_Bellatrix Lestrange looked down at her newborn son, cooing. Pure joy filled her brittle, broken, and hurting heart. She'd been hurting for so long, but this child, her child, gave her a strange sense of hope. The father's green eyes peered over her shoulder, and he said, "This boy will be a terrific Death Eater."_

_And it was then that Bella realized that she could not keep her own child, for her son could not be a Death Eater. He couldn't go through what she went through. Her son had to remain hidden._

_For a few weeks, she kept her son, Harry, hidden in her own house. But eventually she realized with a pang of sorrow that she had to let her son go. So she went outside and searched for someone, anyone, who could protect him. That's when she found a couple that seemed just right. The father looked quite a bit like Bella, and the mother had her son's green eyes. She went up to them and explained the whole story. They were very understanding and even introduced themselves as Mr. James and Mrs. Lily Potter. They accepted the baby, promising to write at least once a month and saying that the woman, Lily, had in fact been pregnant, but the child was stillborn. That was the last time Bella ever saw her son._

_-_flashback ends-

Bella opened her secret pocket on the inside of her clothes and stared at all the pictures of her son. She'd gotten one once a month, just like the Potters had promised. Bella wept openly, remembering how she'd been sick the day the Dark Lord had told his followers he was going to kill the young Harry Potter. If only she'd been there, she could have saved him! Perhaps she could have convinced the Dark Lord that he had the wrong wizard, anything! When Harry had died… That was when Bella decided she wanted nothing to do with killing, never again.

Bella had never liked killing anyways. She remembered her father, training her to join 'the Dark Lord's noble army'. He'd captured a stray cat and demanded that she kill it. Poor Bella had tried to refuse, but her father pestered her so much that she cried out the curse, just to get him to stop talking. She remembered how she'd sobbed then, clutching the dead cat in her arms and rocking back and forth as her father spat at her, calling her an idiot. Suddenly a cold, dead sensation came over the woman. She knew that feeling. That was the trademark of the dementors, the guards of Azkaban. A dementor unlocked her door and Bella ran out, free at last, laughing crazily.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, no, I'm not bashing Dumbledore. But there will be Sirius bashing, and Dumbledore kind of looks mean, apparently. :)**

**XOXO,  
**

**Silence Whispering  
**

**Silence Shouting  
**

**Silence Eternal  
**

Chapter 2

Hermione opened her copy of the Daily Prophet, then shrieked as she showed Harry and Ron the caption.

Mass Breakout in Azkaban

Earlier this morning, in the wizarding prison we know as Azkaban, several Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Yaxley, escaped. They are believed to have had the help of Sirius Black, the first Death Eater to ever have escaped from Azkaban.

Hermione slammed the newspaper down furiously. "How DARE they accuse Sirius of helping them!" Ron and Harry stared at her. "Hang on… Bellatrix Lestrange… I've heard of her." Harry said, staring at the picture and snapping his fingers together, trying to remember. "In Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve! I saw her being sent into Azkaban. She was... begging to see me." Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked softly. "Yeah! I—I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, she was calling out for you. Don't you even wonder why?" Hermione asked, perplexed by Harry's oddly calm posture.

"No, Dumbledore said it was because she wanted to kill me. Apparently she admitted that later. She's crazy, or so he said."

"Great. Then perhaps you can go and figure out the clue in that egg." Hermione demanded suddenly.

Harry sighed, saying, "I've almost got it, Hermione."

"Good, because the next competition will be here before you know it, and if you don't know what to do, you're going to be in a huge mess." When Harry ignored her, Hermione sighed, and said, "I'm just trying to help, you know."


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay, another chappie! Hopefully, I'll be done fixing the stupid story soon!**

**XOXO,  
**

**Silence Shouting  
**

**Silence Whispering  
**

**Silence Eternal  
**

Chapter 3

Bella looked around her at the expansive desert. The group of Death Eaters stood at the foot of a mountain, having just escaped Azkaban. Yaxley voiced her thoughts, saying, "Where can we hide?"

Bella stared at him and the other Death Eaters, a sensation of loss growing in her heart. Then she pulled on her mask, which had been hidden in her secret pocket for ages. This was not to call allegiance to the Dark Lord, but to keep her face hidden so that the others would not know she was crying. "I don't know."

They continued on with their hunt for safety, but Bella made sure that they were oh-so-slowly edging towards Hogwarts. It was time to reclaim her son. "Harry Potter." She whispered low enough that no one around her could hear.


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry is really stubborn and OOC in this chapter, but it's as good as I could get. I really hope you enjoy this, because I *think* I did. I really like how they portrayed this scene in the movie, though. It was so funny!**

**XOXO,  
**

**Silence Whispering  
**

**Silence Shouting  
**

**Silence Eternal  
**

Chapter 4

"Harry!" Cedric Diggory called. Harry stopped walking in the hallways and turned around. "About the egg… have you figured it out yet?"

"Not… entirely." Harry replied.

"Well… try taking a bath. And take that egg with you, ok? You can even use the prefect's room, if you want."

"Fine." Harry answered shortly. Why couldn't Cedric just tell him, after all, that's what he'd done, wasn't it? He'd flat out _told_ Cedric that the first trial was dragons, so why didn't Cedric do the same? No, Harry wasn't going to take this. Cedric shouldn't be so conceited. He could figure out the clue on his own, thank you.

Eventually, however, Harry realized he had to give Cedric's advice a shot. He planned his excursion carefully and soon found himself in the bathroom. His immediate reaction was that it would be worth becoming a prefect just to be able to use this bathroom. It was softly lit with a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. Hundreds of golden taps stood all around the pool's edges, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face. It [her hair] fluttered every time she snored.

Harry had never had such a great bath. He dunked in, and just as he had opened and closed his golden egg, a voice startled him, saying, "I'd try putting it in the water if I were you." Moaning Myrtle stared at him. Harry suddenly felt grateful for the thick bubbles covering him. "That's what the other boy did. Cedric." Harry slowly immersed the egg into the water, then opened it. A gurgling song that he couldn't hear the words to bubbled up through the water. "You need to put your head under too," said Myrtle, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying bossing him around. "Go on!" Harry did so to hear the song, which said, _"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took, but past an hour—the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back." _Harry had to think a while, but then he said, "Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in there, are there?" "Ooh, very good! Almost all the bubbles were gone by the time Cedric figured it out. And that was with her awake and everything." Myrtle said, jerking her head at the picture of the mermaid. Soon after this, Harry left. When he told his friends, they immediately set off to the library, in order to help him find some spell, so that he could breathe underwater.


	6. Chapter 5

**Another Bella chapter! Harry and Bella seem to have this strange connection... O.O I just came up with another story idea!**

**XOXO,  
**

**Silence Shouting  
**

**Silence Whispering  
**

**Silence Eternal  
**

Chapter 5

Bella, Yaxley, Dolohov and the other Death Eaters stood on a cliff, looking at a far-off castle. "Hey, isn't that Hogwarts?" Yaxley casually asked, turning to face Bella.

"Pft! Huh! NO!" Bella lied. "Let's… go check it out!"

"No. We are staying here." Yaxley demanded. "I am _not _risking our deaths, not when the Dark Lord needs us. We all know he's coming back, the Death Mark has been growing stronger with each passing day! We'll hide, for now. Soon, we'll make it to the Dark Lord. But we are _not _going to that castle." With that, they found a cave and hid inside it.

That night, Bella snuck out. She was too afraid to go to Hogwarts on her own, but she stared at it longingly. "Goodnight, Harry… wherever you are." She whispered, wondering vaguely if he was a Slytherin like her.

Harry looked around tiredly, feeling as though someone was watching him. No one was, of course. All the other boys were asleep. He returned to his bunk and fell asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Crazyjim87:thanks for the advice. Unfortunately, if I do as you suggested, my chapters will start to ramble. Sorry! **

**Abbi: I'm so glad you like my writing style!Thank you! **

**PheonixGryfindor: that's the easiest part. ;)**

**Heres the next ch.! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6

For weeks Bella, Yaxley, and the others had been camping in the cave. Yaxley had become increasingly impatient, and finally he demanded, "That's it. Let's go to the castle. The worst they can do is be wizards." Bella stared at him, barely able to believe that her dreams were finally coming true. She would get to see Harry again!

Harry stared at the slimy-looking gillyweed. He hoped that this disgusting-looking mess would work. Then he shoved it into his mouth, and jumped into the water at the sound of Bagman's whistle. It took a few seconds, but the gillyweed worked! Suddenly, a grindylow attacked him, but Harry merely said "Relashio," pointing his wand fiercely, which made the grindylow fall away. After that he continued his search, finally finding the merpeople. Then he saw that which the competitors would sorely miss. There was Ron, obviously for Harry, Hermione, Cho Chang, and a girl with silvery hair that Harry guessed was Fleur's sister. Harry grabbed a rock, and cut Ron free. Then he tried to free Hermione, but was stopped by the ferocious-looking mermen surrounding him and singing the same song as the one that he'd heard in the prefect's bathroom. Then Cedric came, and freed Cho. Then Krum arrived, taking Hermione. Harry waited, but Fleur never came. Finally, he just freed the girl, and swam up as fast as possible. Grindylows attacked, and, suddenly, the gillyweed wore off. Harry sent the other two ahead of him, fought off the grindylows, and, using magic, surged himself forward.

Bella looked at her son, wondering what was going on. Why was he in the Black Lake? Why were all these people watching him? Yaxley tapped lightly on her shoulder, making her jump a mile. "Come on. We're gonna go hide."

"Oh. Ok."

The group ran into the forest, spying on the amazingly large mass of wizards and witches. Were there really that many teachers and students at the school? And was that _Victor Krum_? Suddenly a large amount of cheering went up, and Dumbledore's voice blasted out, announcing the points. _Points for what? Is Harry in some kind of tournament? _Bella thought. Then suddenly it hit her. The TriWizard Tournament! But… "He's underage." Bella whispered.

"What?" Said Avery.

"Oh… nothing." Bella replied, startled to realize that Avery had overheard her.

Yaxley impatiently asked, "What are they doing?"

"I think it's the TriWizard Tournament." Bella stated honestly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again!**

** anthony37: dang it anthony37 ur too smart! Grrrrr. Thank for the Draco memo though, I'm gonna have fun with that. :P no more guessing the future ch. though, ur messing up my plot. **

**Rainbow2007: I'm glad u love it so much! Here's another ch. **

**XOXO, **

**Silence Shouting**

**Silence Whispering **

**Silence Eternal**

Chapter 7

"Harry, you came in second! You came in second, great job, Harry!" Hermione congratulated the wet boy next to her.

"There you go, Harry!" Ron shouted over the cheering, as Harry's points had just been awarded, after all, "You weren't being thick after all—you were showing moral fiber!"

Fleur was clapping very hard too, but Krum didn't look happy at all. He attempted to engage Hermione in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering Harry on to listen.

Harry was the only one of the Trio who wasn't paying attention to his points. No, he was staring off into the distance, which wasn't unusual, as Harry was almost always falling into a trance or something. What was unusual, was what he was looking at. Harry was staring at a rather large group of people, dressed in black, far in the distance. In the front was a woman with bushy black hair, too far off to see her expression. _Who is she? _Harry wondered. _Why do I feel like I know her?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, I'm really sorry that this is so short. I wanted to show off how much Bella loves Harry, but it was really hard. It's kind of difficult turning a madwoman into a hero. Also, there's a virus on my computer, so I can only update at school. Sorry!**

**Abbi: There is more! Loads more!**

**PPhonixGrifyndor: Awww! Why did your day suck? That's no fun! Also, I have NO IDEA who Harry's father is. Is there a Death Eater who has green eyes?**

**page-394-always: Sorry, and you're right. I'll try to be better, I promise!**

Chapter 8

_My son saw me. _Bella couldn't help but think as she followed Dolohov through the Forbidden Forest. _He _saw _me. He was looking at me, but why? How could he notice me, and at such a distance?_ It seemed almost impossible, but Bella had seen his face, turned towards his.

Still… Harry was in the TriWizard Tournament. That was the worst news Bellatrix could have received. It was especially bad, what with the Dark Lord returning to power. As Yaxley had said a few weeks ago, they'd all felt the Dark Mark growing stronger. It was only a matter of time now.

Bella grimaced. She'd rather go through another 14 years of Azkaban than go back to the Dark Lord. What would happen next, she had no idea.

Still, Bella would do anything for Harry. Even if that meant she had to wait.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello Peoples! I know it's been a while, so I just wanted to let you know that I'm back. there's still a virus on my computer though. **

**I'm going to let y'all choose who to be the father. I'm posting a poll, and in a week i'll come back and update based on the answers. Luv yah!  
**

**Abbi: Sorry, but the whole point of this story is that she hates Voldy. :P Still, I hope you like it! BTW Harry will meet his mom VERY SOON. I only have a few more chapters to write. :( It's a very short story, apparently. I was going to add all this stuff, but oh well. Maybe i'll change it later on. I probably will.  
**

**PhoenixGryfindor: that really sucks about your basement. You must have been really disappointed. I'm only 14, so I can't say I know what you're going through, but I do know what it feels like to have such a hard project be destroyed. :(  
**

**S-Wanderer999: O WOW U HAVE A LOTTA QUESTIONS. :O No, they didnt do any form of adoption, it was too risky. they just took the baby Harry in. It's not impossible for them to have kids, but their first and only child died while the mother was in labor. She can't send any letters or stuff because, well, how the heck do you tell someone your'e their mom in a letter? Also, he might have reported her. Not to mention all the times the ministry has intercepted letters to Hogwarts in the books... OO Also, I'll talk about Sirius in the next book. Yeah, it's gonna be a series.  
**

**Saissister: Good advice. Like i said, though, you guys get to choose. Go on my poll and you can vote for him if you want. :3  
**

**Page-394-always1: I wasnt sad, just sorry. I, too, hate short chapters. However, the last chapters will probably be much longer. They're already planned out, it's the first few chapters I always have trouble with.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and I plan on updating in a week. Gosh, that's painful, eveyr comment makes me wanna update.  
**

**Also, check out my ficpress story, PLEASE. Look up my username, SilenceWhispering24. PLEASE. (no one's commented...) LUV YALL!  
**

Chapter 9

Harry was forced to face the obvious factor of the final game. He'd mastered the rest, mostly out of luck and thanks to friends. Needless to say, Harry was very worried. Still, he stood at the edge of the hedge maze. He looked at the crowd cheering the Champions on, with a growing sense of unease. _I'm a fourth year. I don't know nearly as many spells as these guys. Hermione was helpful, sure, but is it enough? And who knows what will happen? _He antagonized, shivering slightly, even though it wasn't very cold out.

Bella stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching her son with a feeling of pain. If only she could have contacted him! No, it wasn't worth the risk. This was the only thing she couldn't do. Having a status of a Death Eater had always been a terrible curse.

Neither person listened to Dumbledore as he yelled out the rules. Neither saw the fear on each other's face. They only felt a strange sense of connection. Harry couldn't understand it, but Bella could. It was love. Bella loved her son with a passion. When he went into the hedge maze, Bellatrix did something she hadn't done in years.

Bella prayed. She prayed to whatever God there might be that her son would live, and be safe. Then, with fear in her heart, she crept back into the forest, towards the Death Eater camp, before they could get suspicious.


	11. Chapter 10

**NO one voted. here's the next chapter, but i'm waiting one last week. POST YOUR VOTES .**

**ps. I'm not answering comments until you vote.  
**

**XOXO,  
**

**Silence Shouting  
**

**Silence Whispering  
**

**Silence Eternal  
**

Harry ran to Cedric quickly, as he was about to kill Krum. "Stop it Cedric! He's bewitched! He's bewitched!" For a second, Cedric Diggory obviously didn't want to listen, still pointing his wand at the famous Quidditch player. Then, slowly, he lowered his wand.

Harry had faced a lot so far. He'd competed against a Sphinx, and a strange golden light that turned Harry's vision upside down, and then, nearly avoided a collision with a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Harry was relieved to see Cedric lower his wand, and with Harry around, for some reason, the bewitched Victor Krum didn't try to attack Cedric again. The two Hogwarts students began running together, towards the TriWizard Cup, trying to outrun eachother.

Suddenly, Cedric tripped, his ankle turning the wrong way. "Harry!" He yelled out. Harry stopped, and looked at the fallen Champion. For a second, he thought about leaving him. But then, Harry knew he could never do that. Harry helped Cedric up, and they limped towards the Cup, once more.

"Go ahead and grab it Harry." Harry looked at Cedric. "Go on, you helped me. You deserve it."

"We'll do it together." Harry compromised.

On the count of 3, both boys grabbed the handles of the Cup, and suddenly began spinning away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello and congrats to the winner of my poll, Evan Rosier! You'll see him appear soon. **

**Now for comments (Wow, there's more than I xpected.)**

**Anthony37: He will. Very soon.  
**

**Abbi: I'm glad you love it and yet I'm sorry to say that it's very near an end.  
**

**Vegitunks1: Tom Riddle could never win, unfortunately. Why? Because this story says Bella hates him!  
**

**linda: *wink* thanks *wink*  
**

**Kate: Sorry, but no. Besides, I wanted his dad to be ALIVE. James wouldnt work because Bella didnt even know him until she gave harry to them. (Yeah, she gave him to strangers...)  
**

**Anthony37: First off, EWWW! You DO realize that Sirius is Bella's cousin, right? Sorry, but I DONT DO INCEST! NEVER EVER! it's just gross.  
**

**'kay, well, i'll post the next chapter tommorrow, probably.  
**

Harry and Cedric finally came to a stop, both releasing the TriWizard Cup, and tumbling to the ground. Both rose, dusting themselves off and looking around. Where were they? It seemed like some sort of… graveyard? "No way." Cedric breathed in awe. "The Cup's a Portkey."

"I've been here before." Harry remembered. "In a dream." What dream, though? Harry struggled to remember.

Suddenly, an all-too-familiar voice sounded. "Kill the spare."

Then it clicked. "Cedric. Get back to the Cup." Harry urged. Cedric was too focused on reading—or trying to read—the gravestones. "Cedric!" Harry yelled, but it was too late. "Avada… Kedavra!" a squeakier voice sounded. A flash of green light, and Cedric fell to the ground, his eyes still open, staring at nothing.

Harry was magicked against a large tombstone, labeled Tom Riddle. Harry knew that name. And Wormtail, the man Harry'd been suspecting, came into view. He was carrying a strange bundle.

Then, Wormtail started a strange ritual, sacrificing "bone of the father", "flesh of the servant", and "blood of the enemy". The Dark Lord appeared from the cauldron.

Harry hissed an intake of breath. No… this couldn't be!

"Give me your arm, Wormtail." Lord Voldemort demanded.

"Oh, thank you master. Thank you!" Wormtail muttered, offering his wounded right arm.

"Not that one, you imbecile, the other one!" Voldemort yelled harshly.

Crestfallen, Wormtail offered his left arm, and Voldemort pushed his wand into the other's Death Mark.


	13. Chapter 12

**Here it is, at long last, the chapter where Bella finally comes face to face with her son. I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**anthony37: Enjoy! I'm sorry if i blew up at you, it turns out I WAS WRONG TOO.  
**

**nithin: or should i say Immortal6666? DAMN IT! (sorry for cussing!) I compleately tried to avoid it, but I got a cousin anyways. Well, thanks for the help! I didn't even know that; where in the book does it state that? (Oh, well) Yes, it'll be named Rodolphus, but with the personality I was gonna give to Evan Rosier. WHOOT! Thanks for letting me know, though.  
**

**PheonixGryfindor: You're back! I missed you! (JK I"m just teasing.) Anyways, yes, she will react. Unfortunately, in this chapter she doesnt have a good vantage point; she sees harry but not his injuries.  
**

A Dark Mark appeared in the midnight sky, moving and constantly coiling. It seemed to be made up of a strange, thick green smoke. The Death Eaters apparated from the Dark Mark hovering in the sky quite quickly, one after the other, for what felt like ages. Harry winced as more and more Death Eaters apparated, ordering themselves into an almost complete circle, with only two or three gaps. Finally, the Death Eaters stopped coming, and the Dark Mark dissipated. Lord Voldemort walked up. "Hello, my followers. Fourteen years it's been, and now I find myself… disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me, and some of you even went as far as to defy me. Lucius!" He snarled, grabbing the mask off of the other man. "Crabbe! Goyle!" Still,there are those of you who stayed with me. Who never abandoned my side. "Yaxley. Dolohove. Evan. Bellatrix. For that, I praise you all very highly."

Lord Voldemort turned, ignoring Lucius's protests that he searched for signs and whispers of the Dark Lord. The evil man went up to the body of Cedric Diggory. He touched him with a bare foot, tsking softly. "Don't touch him! Harry yelled in protest.

Voldemort turned yet again. "Oh, my, I forgot abut our special guest. "harry Potter."

The graveyard was deathly silent. Harry? Harry Potter? Bella thought. "My son?" she paid no intention to what the Dark Lord was sying, until the other Death Eaters gave a cold, heartless laugh. "No matter…" He was saying. "I can… touch you… now." He said, bringing his finger closer and closer to Harry's forehead. Bella struggled to speak, her voice seemed clogged with her son so near her. Suddenly, she yelled, yelled her son's words from before, because she had none of her own.

"Don't touch him!" She yelled.

Voldemort stopped still, a hair's breadth away from Harry's forehead. He turned slowly. His expression was calm but his eyes showed unspoken fury. "Why shouldn't I?"

Bella didn't want to tell this man anything, yet she heard her voice cracking, saying, "He's my son."


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello people's! We're only one or 2 ch.s away from the end!**

**Anthony37: lulz I hope u enjoy their reaction!**

**PheonixGryfindor: yesa cliffhanger AND HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! Moo ha ha. Enjoy! Hope this answers your questions!**

**Mizzrazz72: that's just snobby. Don't hate. Istill haven't decided if Harry rejects her or not!**

**Loly: aww thx! And yes they are Cousins. **

**Cara Jones: giggle Hey CaRa! Shoulda known that was ur response. Byeeee!**

**Check it out! A LONG chapter! Luv u!**

**XOXO, **

**Silence Shouting**

**Silence Whispering**

**Silence Eternal**

After Bella made her announcement of Harry being her son, a huge commotion broke out. The Death Eaters started whispering amongst themselves, and Lord Voldemort made many attempts to speak above them. The only one whom remained silent was Harry.

Harry stared at his self-proclaimed mother. _Her? My MUM? _He wondered, astonished. _No, it can't be! She's a Death Eater! No way I'm related to one of—one of those!_ Harry gaped at the strange woman. Her black curls bushed around her head, making her crazed expression seem even more so.

Suddenly, Voldemort shot red sparks into the air, and everyone silenced immediately, staring at the Dark Lord with fear-filled eyes. "Bellatrix Lestrange?" She looked at him, then her eyes slid away to look over his shoulder at Harry. "Y-yes, My Lord?" "Is this true?"

She looked back at him. "Yes. It is true."

Though his expression remained cool and collective, something flashed in his red eyes. "Very well. Who, may I ask, is the sire?"

"Rodolphus, my husband."

"Rodolphus." Voldemort said, turning now to the man, with brown hair and green eyes. "Yes?" "Is Bella telling the truth?" "Yes, my Lord. My dearest and I had a child, many years ago. But, Bella, you said he died!"

Bella looked at her husband, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry, dearest. I just didn't want anything to happen to him. So I..."

"So you gave him to Lily and James Potter." Voldemort sneered. "Unfortunately, there was a prophecy, and this forced me to kill your son. Or atleast, to attempt to. Now, Bellatrix, I will give you a choice. Join my side, and I will grant you eternal freedom. However, if you choose your son's side, I'm afraid I'll be forced to kill you."

Bella swallowed, feeling almost afraid, yet already knowing her decision. "I'm sorry, my Lord." She said, even though she didn't feel sorry in the slightest. "But I love my son, and I could never abandon him. Not again."

"Very well." Voldemort sighed. "Rodolphus?"

"I don't mind what you do to my son, but I beg of you, please, my Lord, have mercy upon my wife. She's a good woman, undeserving of death. Please, don't kill her. Bella." Rodolphus said, turning to his wife. "Forget about Harry. There's nothing you can do for him. It's his fate to die for the Dark Lord."

"Don't you care about our son?" Bella yelled. "He's ours! You can't just give up on your own son! Shouldn't he matter more than even the Dark Lord?"

Rodolphus averted his eyes, afraid of what he had to say next. "He... He was a mistake, Bella." Rodolphus whispered. "I didn't ever want a son!"

With that, yet another man broke Bella's heart. "You... you scum! How could you! He's our son! He's our son!" She looked at Harry, tears filling her eyes. "Harry, dearest- don't you remember me?" Harry looked at her with fearing eyes, and Bella broke down.

Suddenly, the bones chaining Harry to Voldemort's father's tomb moved away, and he fell to the ground. For the first time, Bella saw the large gash on his arm. "Oh, SHIT! You already hurt him? You bastard!" Bella yelled angrily. Voldemort turned to her, anger filling his face. "CRUCIO!" He yelled, and she screamed as she fell to the ground, twitching in pain.

"Come Harry," He demanded. "Let us duel. I'm sure you've been trained to do so. Remember what you do first, you bow." the Dark Lord barely inclined his head. Harry refused, no way he was going to bow for this man, if he could even be called that anymore. "Oh, come on, Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners now, would he? BOW." Voldemort waved his wand, and it felt like a huge hand was curving Harry's back, forcing him to bow. "Very good."

Then, the two men started to duel, magic flashing. Voldemort performed the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, and he blasted backwards. "Harry!" Bella screamed, trying to run to help him. Two of the Death Eaters grabbed her, holding her back. "Let me go, let me go! She demanded. "He's my son!"

Harry hid behind a boulder. _No, I can't stay here. _Harry told himself. He stepped away from the boulder. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Simultaneously, Harry cried, "Expelliarmus!"

Then the two curses hit, and a strange thing happened. They connected, and a little ball of light went into Voldemort's wand, and suddenly strange apparitions appeared. _The last people Voldemort killed. _Cedric, an old man, a woman, and then... Lily and James Potter. They appeared before Harry, and he still felt a trill of hope. _Maybe they're my parents after all, and Bella was lying! _He looked at them. "Mum? Dad?" They shook their heads, and yet proud tears filled their transparent eyes. "No, my dearest." Ghost-Lily said. "Your real mum was Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry swallowed, and then nodded. Of course, why would Bella lie about something like that? Harry understood. "Harry." Ghost-Cedric said. "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my mum and dad." Harry nodded. "Harry, you're ready now. You're ready, let go!" Lily said.

Harry released his hold on his spell, and raced for Cedric Diggory. Suddenly he tripped, and a hand grabbed him, helping him up. It was his mum. Bella looked at him and timeseemed toDario for a second. "Run, Harry." she said,smiling saDly. He grabbed Cedric's body and yet, as he got up to go, a strong voice yelled out, "Imperio!"From the dissipating smoke of the ghosts, lord Voldemort appeared. Grinning like a madman, he said, " Goahead Bella. Kill your son."


	15. Chapter 14

**Whoot! Final Chapter! (WOW. I almost got 50 comments.) By the way, I'm going to write a sequel, ok? So don't hate me for the ending. **

**Also, this chapter is kind of sappy. In the next story, I'll also explain why Bella is still alive. (Cuz honestly, I was considering killing her off. Poor Harry. I couldn't bear to do it.)  
**

**Anyways... Here you go. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Furthermore, if anyone enjoys Fullmetal Alchemist, please go and check out some oneshots I've been writing. They're already published and everything. ^^  
**

**So... Here you go.  
**

**ghostwriter84: I'm so happy that you think it's good. I'm sorry that this chapter is so shi- crappy, but I couldn't come up with a better ending.  
**

**anthony37: honestly, that's a very good idea. Genius, in fact. Unfortunately, that was just too easy for me. So I did this. ^^ (Don't hate me! -.-')  
**

**XOXO,  
**

**Silence Shouting  
**

**Silence Whispering  
**

**Silence Eternal  
**

"Go ahead, Bella. Kill your son." Voldemort sneered.

Bella's eyes glazed over. Harry stared at her in shock. The woman stood still for a minute. She started trembling as the time went on. Voldemort's voice rang out yet again, sounding almost impatient. "Well? What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!"

Bella's wand arm raised, pointed at Harry's chest. He stared at her, feeling unable to move.

The word came out slowly, and it suddenly hit Harry that Bellatrix may be resisting. "A…vada…"

Just as the next part of the spell past Bella's lips, she gained an ounce of control over her body, enough to jerk her arm to the side, so the curse whizzed past Harry's left ear. "H… Harry. Get up… And run!" She struggled to say. Harry jerked back into reality. Grabbing Cedric's body, he raced for the Cup.  
"NO!" Voldemort yelled angrily. "Imperio! Imperio!"

Harry heard the yells, yet felt too afraid to look back. He grabbed onto the TriWizard Cup, and span away.

Later, in Dumbledore's office, Harry came face-to-face with his godfather. Sirius and Dumbledore began speaking about 'Finite Incantatem'. They explained it to him, and then it was Harry's turn to drop some new news.

"There's something else that happened in the graveyard." Harry said in a low voice. "What is it?" Sirius asked. "I met… that Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry's head was hung low, and he didn't see the flash of recognition, and then malice, replaced with concern that seemed a bit overdone. "What did she say?" He said sweetly. "She said… she said that she was my mother."

Sirius forced out a laugh. "That woman? YOUR mother?" He lied easily. "Please. It's ridiculous."

Harry looked at his godfather in shock, but then laughed, too. "Yeah. I guess so." He admitted ruefully. "At least, I did. Until I saw my mum and dad's ghosts. They told me that she was telling the truth. I think… I think that she might have been."

"Even if she is, she is unfit to be a mother! She's a goddamn Death Eater, for Merlin's sake! Tell me you won't go trusting anything she tells you!" Harry stared at his godfather. He'd never seemed so harsh before, especially not with Harry. What was wrong with him?

Sirius yawned. "Well, it's been a long day, especially for you, Harry. You ought to get some sleep." Harry left to the infirmary, at long last feeling exhaustion fill him. When he finally got to the room, he was asleep before he even hit the pillow.

*** Last Day of School ***

Harry and his friends were already waiting in the train, for the departure, having an animated conversation about the notorious Rita Skeeter, who turned out to have been spying on them in the form of a beetle, her Animagus. Then, they heard a knock on the train window. There was Hedwig, with a letter tied to her leg. Harry quickly opened the window, took Hedwig in, and unfolded the letter.

He read it quickly, then passed it to Hermione, since she clearly wanted to read it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Yes, it is true. I am your mother. Allow me to explain, my son. When you were born, I realized that I didn't want you to grow up as I did, so I gave you to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I didn't have a choice. I was going to come for you, once you got old enough to make your own choices. I just wanted you to learn the difference between right and wrong. I have always been on the wrong side, and never by choice. _

_I do care for you, and one day, I hope I can see you again. For now, Harry, I only hope that you can give me a chance to redeem myself. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

__Harry didnt know what to do, but maybe, he'd give this woman a chance. She was his mum, after all.


End file.
